


Paris l'amour

by Amsel



Series: On the outside looking in [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, What-If, it had to happen sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: Rajan and Sanyam go to fetch Kala back from Paris, but they find naked Germans in the shower instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I am setting it out here. Maybe it can become part of something bigger at some later time?

„Do you think we have time for haute cuisine?“ Sanyam asked. “Professional interest, you understand. Can we get a table at the Epicure?”

Rajan smiled and heaved their second suitcase onto the cart. “Yes. I think that would be a lovely outing. I’ll ring up right now,”

His father-in-law started laughing. “Rajan, it has just gone 8 o’clock in the morning here in Paris. The restaurant won’t be open yet,”

“Oh. That’s right.,” Rajan put his phone back into his pocket.

“But you could call us a taxi,” 

“I think we have to go to the taxi rank. The French are a bit funny about that sort of thing, Papaji,”

“Lead the way,”

“Do you think the traffic is better or worse here?” Sanyam asked some twenty minutes later, observing the morning crush through the windows of the cab.

“At the moment I am really not sure,” Rajan answered. “Do you think Kala will enjoy our surprise?”

They looked at each other and laughed, and Rajan once again congratulated himself on choosing this family.

“A nice building,” Sanyam congratulated when they were standing outside.

“Wait till you see the flat. It is wonderful. Kala sent me pictures. She had builders in to change it completely,”

“So – do you know what the flat looks like now?” 

“No, but it will be wonderful,” Rajan sighed happily.

“Well, then let us be French and get some baguettes from that boulangerie over there, wake up Kala and get her to show us her improvements,” Sanyam suggested.

Rajan was still broadly smiling when he pulled out his keys and opened the door to his flat, in which he had never been before. Sanyam was busy juggling four long crusty batons of bread as well as a bag of eclairs on top of his suitcase, and they were trying to be quiet and giddy at the same time. Rajan managed to pull his suitcase in and close the door, then stopped. There was something indefinably wrong.

Sanyam looked around himself, nose scrunched. “These workmen must be very forgetful. Look, they forgot their coats. And I smell cigarettes,”

“Are they here already?” Rajan wondered.

“It is a Saturday. Do French interior decorators work on a Saturday?”

“And it is quiet. Just – I think that is the shower,” Rajan said, walking further into the flat.

There was, indeed the sound of water being turned off and wet feet hitting bathroom tiles.

Rajan set his suitcase against one wall.

“Kala, my beautiful wife, it is us, your father and I,” he called.

The door to the bathroom opened. Rajan blinked. There was a blond naked man with terrible chest wounds standing in front of him, smiling widely.

“Baba!” he called sounding delighted, rushed forward and hugged Sanyam round the neck. Then he turned to Rajan. “Rajan! You are here!” He threw his arms around Rajan and kissed him full on the lips.

“Who is this man?” Sanyam asked in a bewildered tone.

“I don’t know!” Rajan flailed, trying to push the man away.

The man suddenly pushed Rajan back. “Scheiße!”

He turned and ran, utterly naked, deeper into the flat. 

“Guys! The blockers have worn off!” he shouted at the top of his voice.

Sanyam and Rajan glanced at each other, then set off after him. They skidded into a huge living room which was indescribably messy, with computers, papers, files and crumpled food wrappers lying about, in between of which a lot of people seemed to be just rousing.

“How do you know?” another man asked in a clipped tone.

“I hugged Kala’s father and kissed Rajan on the lips,” the naked one shouted back, careening around two women scandalously entwined with each other to grab at a plastic pill box and shaking out a handful of ugly black pills.

The other man turned around. Rajan was glad to see this one, at least, was wearing clothes, even if they appeared to be boxer shorts and a t-shirt. A small woman with an electric blue streak in her hair rose from beside him.

“Oh, hello Rajan. Shit, Wolfgang’s right! Nomi! Sun! Come on get up. Kala! Up! Blocker time! Somebody get Lito out of bed! Capheus, throw him out! Capheus!”

“He’s helping Kala shop. We’ve been awake for hours, you lazy lot. I found the ingredients for fufu and egusi soup! And some new clothes for you, Wolfgang. No, I don’t like green boxer shorts. Felix! I don’t want those shoes, get me normal ones! No, Rajan and your father are here,” the naked man said rapidly to a corner of the room.

“Wolfgang! When did you wake up?” one of the women lying on the mattress asked, sitting up. 

Rajan gulped. His eyes skipped over her scanty pyjamas, to her ankles hooked over the other woman with her weirdly blue and purple dreadlocked hair, before glancing over to his father-in-law.

Sanyam looked similarly poleaxed. They both turned as a door slammed open and a very large, very fine-looking man in a very tight pair of briefs slammed into the living room. His eyes lit upon them.

“Baba!” he screamed, spreading his arms wide and then engulfing Sanyam. “It is so good to see you! I have missed you so much, and your cooking!”

“Thank you?” Sanyam squeaked, tentatively patting the large man on the shoulder.

“Lito, let him down and come take your blocker,” the woman on the mattress ordered, slipping on a pair of glasses before unselfconsciously standing up, naked but for a slip.

The man let him down. “Oh, sorry. I was so excited to see you! I’m Lito,”

“Blockers now, introductions later,” a new voice said. Rajan swung around. There was a small Asian woman stepping in from the balcony.

“Who are all you people? And what are you doing in my flat?” Rajan finally managed.

The group of semi-naked people all swallowed the black pills, watched by the woman with purple and blue hair. Then they glanced at him.

The naked man grimaced. His face seemed to become colder and closed-off.  
“Ich hasse, wie sich das anfühlt,” he said.

„What?“ Rajan asked bewildered.

„Me siento muy sola,“ Lito said sadly.

Sanyam stared at them. “I don’t understand them at all,” he said. Why can’t I understand them anymore?”

“I’m sorry. Can we switch to English? We have that in common, yes?” the man in the boxer shorts said in English. “I’m Will. Will Gorski. This is Riley. You’ve met Wolfgang and Lito, and this is Sun, Nomi and her partner Amanita,”

“What are you doing here? And why can’t you speak Hindi anymore?” Rajan asked helplessly.

“We are on blockers. That’s why,” Will answered, pulling a pair of jeans out of a heap and pulling them on. “Wolfgang, do you want one of my tshirts?”

“Thanks,” the naked man said, accepting it and pulling it over his head. Lito vanished and came back a minute later carrying another pair of very tight briefs he was sporting himself, as well as an unbuttoned shirt around his shoulders, and both men started pulling up underwear and buttoning shirts.

The women were also pulling on clothes, Rajan saw with relief. The one with the dreadlocks – Amanita, he remembered – sighed. “Thank God. I love you all and what you can do, but when you start speaking a language I can’t understand I always feel a little left out,”

“Oh, no! Please don’t feel that way,” the girl with the blue streak burst out, looking stricken.

“You know we love you, right?” Lito asked, almost incomprehensible to Rajan due to the strong Spanish accent he suddenly spoke with.

The Asian woman also said something comforting, but here Rajan gave up. He was quite unable to make out her English.

He jumped, along with the rest of the room, when Sanyam slammed his hand onto the table.

“What is going on?” he bellowed. His usual kindly face was no longer in evidence.

“I’m so sorry, what did you say?” Will asked. “I’m afraid that without Kala’s help I don’t have enough Hindi,”

“What is going on?” Sanyam ground out in English, his moustache bristling. 

“Oh. That. Well…”

The entrance flung open, and Kala burst through into the living room with two more men behind her. 

“Rajan! Baba!”

Her father turned to her, and she wilted under his stern glare. “Ah, surprise? You met my friends?”

Rajan gaped a little more, but suddenly the no longer naked blond man appeared behind her, jaw tensed. His shoulder very gently bumped hers in what was unmistakably a show of support. Then the Asian woman drifted over, coming to stand next to her, then the woman with the glasses strode over to her other side and took her hand. The large African fellow appeared next, followed immediately by Will and the woman with blue hair. Lastly Lito stepped in behind Kala. 

She took a deep breath, and straightened. “Rajan. Baba. There is something I need to tell you,”


	2. Chapter 2

Some hours later, Rajan found himself sitting on his couch in front of the view over the Seine, quite unable to take in the view. Sanyam was next to him, almost pressed into his side, because the naked German was sleeping on the rest of the couch. To be fair, Rajan had to admit, he was wearing the briefs Lito had given him, but taken off the tshirt, because his wife – HIS WIFE! – had cleaned out his nasty chest wounds and then injected him with something which made him sleepy, but he had refused the offer of the large bed -HIS MARRIAGE BED IN HIS BEDROOM! – and been sweet-talked into curling up on the couch, where he had been sitting with his father-in-law.

A rat-faced German, who had never been introduced, had covered him with a blanket once he fell asleep and was now reading a magazine, perched on the armrest of the sofa.

“This is very interesting food,” Sanyam said in English, tearing off a piece of the white ball of stuff and dunking it into the soup the African had brought to them. “I like the flavour of this – what is it called again? Slightly sour, not bland at all, but it perfectly marries with the soup,”

“Thank you! My mother’s recipe. She will be very pleased when I tell her,” the African – Capheus – answered. “The white stuff is called Fufu. It is to Africa what the potato is to Europe,”

“I am not really hungry,” Rajan said, poking his soup with his spoon. He was trying to listen to the arguments going on behind him, where Lito and Nomi were arguing with an unsanitary individual named Bug over a bank of computers. A name had never fitted better, Rajan thought bitterly.  
Kala was out with Sun and Amanita, buying more computer equipment, while Will and Riley had gone into the locked room he had been barred entry to, in which apparently people were being held prisoner. 

Capheus bounced down onto one of the other chairs in front of them. “So you have a pharmaceutical company! That is great! And you produce cheap AIDS drugs. We need more cheap and effective drugs in Kenya. The market is flooded with fake drugs,”

Rajan gulped. He remembered Kala’s impassioned anger at the realisation that the firm was offloading useless drugs into Africa.

“That is awful! Is there no watchdog to see fake drugs are not distributed?” Sanyam said, looking up from his meal.

“The fake drugs are packaged by the pharmaceutical companies themselves. They get rid of old or useless stock, send it to the poorest and those who cannot fight,” Capheus answered him. He looked directly at Rajan, and his smiling face flickered and turned steely. “I want to do something about that,”

And Rajan knew, just knew that Capheus knew about Rajan Pharmaceuticals.

“That is admirable,” Sanyam said. “But what can you do, exactly?” 

“It must be made public. The only way is to trace a shipload back to its origin and then sue. In Den Haag,” Capheus said, smiling. “And it must bypass the usual corrupt people, of which there are enough in my own country, profiting from this fraud,”

“It sounds a worthy cause. And I think I am proud that my daughter is striking a blow for justice. Is that why we are here? You and this group stand against Big Pharma, this is what this, this cluster is about?”

“Ah, no. No, this is just something that needs to be done,” Capheus said. “The cluster is bigger than that. Or smaller. I don’t really know. At the moment, we are trying to take down BPO,”

“BPO?” Sanyam asked, at the same time as Rajan said: “BPO? Biologic Preservation Organisation?”

“You’ve worked with them?” Nomi shrieked from her place at the table.

“Can you not try to wake up Wolfgang?” the rat-faced man hissed, irritation making his German accent worse.

“Sorry, Felix,” Nomi said, voice lower. “Rajan. Come here. We need to know what is going on,”

The door to the locked room banged open, and Will and Riley came back out, carrying smelly buckets and locking the door carefully after them.

“Back out cold,” Riley reported. “Kala needs to check the dosage later,”

“I do not think I agree to keeping prisoners,” Sanyam said, ripping off another piece of fufu. “You should either take them to the police or set them free,”

“How about I put a bullet into their brains for what they did to Wolfie?” Felix asked coldly, slapping his magazine closed and ending the pretense of not listening.

“We are not letting Whispers go,” Will said firmly. “And you aren’t going to kill him, either,”

“Says who?” the German sneered.

“You don’t kill, Felix. You’ve never killed anybody in your life. Wolfgang does the killing,” Lito said comfortingly. “And he doesn’t want you to kill anybody,”

Felix made a scoffing noise, then chucked the magazine into a corner. “I need to piss,” he said, getting up.

“How rude,” Rajan snorted.

“He is just scared. Now, Rajan, come here. We need to know how your firm is connected to BPO. Names, numbers, everything. We need your access to your computer network,”

“Not technically, you understand,” the unwashed individual drawled from behind his computers. “The Bug does not need your access,”

“It would just make it faster,” Nomi said, sounding testy.

“What?” Rajan managed, jumping up to walk over to the screens. 

“I still don’t know what BPO is,” he heard Sanyam say as he passed to the table.

When his wife finally came back from her shopping trip, loaded with boxes and boxes of equipment, his firm had been laid bare, sensitive information he had thought was only shared with the Indian Police fraud division was being pored over by an international team of – whatever they were. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

Everybody apart from the two Germans and Sanyam had gathered around, and they were all talking around each other and on top of each other about how to bring down a multinational organisation. This was what a terrorist cell must be like, Rajan thought.

Carefully, he eased his way out of the throng and moved back to the sofa. The sight that met his eyes made him stop abruptly.  
Sanyam was still sitting in the same place, but now the blond man was much nearer, half-curled in his lap, his head and arm pillowed on Sanyam’s thighs. His friend was now on the sofa, staring at the spectacle too.

“When did this happen?” Rajan managed.

“Just now,” Sanyam said helplessly. “I was just in the bathroom, and when I came back he sort of – wiggled into my lap,” 

“Why?” Rajan asked.

“He is sick. Maybe he thinks I am his father, and sought comfort?” 

There was a loud snort from his lap. “Definitely not,” the German said, in Hindi! Again! He levered himself up on an arm and blearily looked around. “The blockers are wearing off again,” He sat up. 

“Scheiße, Wolfie, was redest du da?” the other man asked, and was answered with a volume of incomprehensible German.

“Blocker time again,” Kala announced with forced cheerfulness, coming over with a pitcher of water. “And Wolfgang, you need to eat something. Or better, drink something. We got you protein shakes. It’s probably better if you only have a liquid diet at first,”

Wolfgang made a face, but accepted a glass of water.

 

“Here, brother,” Capheus said a minute later, and handed him another glass filled with a foaming pink liquid.

“This looks disgusting,” Wolfgang announced.

“It also tastes disgusting. Drink it down,” Will ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark-Supernatural-Angel asked where Hernando and Dani were. It turned out to be the kick I needed for another chapter! The power of comments! Thank you!

Hernando nervously surveyed the street. The rue was beautiful, the planes in full summer green. It looked expensive in that French way. Dani was twirling in front of the taxi.

“Hernando, just look at this!” she called. “Just imagine Lito getting an apartment in Paris to research Pablo!”

“A few days ago we were in London,” Hernando said morosely. “And before that he had days when he would be crying in pain. And instead of going to the doctor, he meets weird esoteric people and goes off on a weekend retreat without us. And now we have to meet him in Paris?”

Dani gave him another smile, tinged with worry. “He did say all was well now and he would explain what was going on,” 

“Dani, I love your optimism,” Hernando sighed. “I just – what did he get tangled up in? A cult?”

“We will find out. Now, tip the driver so he will get out and lift my suitcases out of the trunk,” she ordered.

Feeling a little lost, Hernando surveyed the imposing entrance of the building Lito had bidden them to. 

“This looks expensive,” he commented.

“Are you joking? This place must cost the earth to rent!” Dani enthusiastically trilled. Just look at the location! It is only a few blocks to the Seine!”

“How can he afford it?” Hernando wondered. “Where is he getting the money from? He hasn’t used his card to take out large amounts of cash,”

“How do you know?” Dani asked.

“I do the household budget, remember?” Hernando said. He pushed at the door. It was locked. Feeling lost, he stared at the discreet row of door bells.

“I think we had better call him,” he commented. “I have no idea which doorbell to call,”

Behind him, he heard English voices coming up the street.  
“…and we think I should fly back soon. After all, if I stay away too long, Kabaki might think I am afraid, and more to the point the voters will too. But we are still a little unsure if Wolfgang shouldn’t come with me. Sun too. They can be my bodyguards!” an enthusiastic voice declaimed. 

“Wolfgang and Sun? Sitting at the back of your bus glowering at everybody?” 

“You do them a disservice. They are very funny people, Amanita. Sun has a wicked sense of humour, and Wolfgang – Oh! Look! Amanita! Hernando and Dani! How wonderful to see you!”

Hernando whipped around, to see a large African bearing down on him, followed by a woman with purple hair. He had a moment to appreciate the colour, before the African embraced him, picked him up and twirled him around. He then engulfed Dani, who squeaked.

“Captheus! Let them down. I don’t think they know who you are,”

“Oh, Lito! Come on! Let’s go up!” Capheus shouted.

“Well, wait,” Hernando stumbled. “How do you know Lito?”

The front door ripped open.

“Hernando! Dani? Family!” Lito screamed, running straight into Capheus, who was still hugging Dani, nearly crashing them off the pavement, before stretching out a long arm and hauling in Hernando.


	4. Chapter 4

The African – Capheus – had insisted on carrying two of Dani’s suitcases. Lito carried the third, which kept bumping into the wall of the cast iron art nouveau elevator, mostly because the elevator cage was not really designed for them and their luggage. Hernando was squeezed into Lito’s side. If he turned his face, he buried his chin in the colourful dreadlocks of the woman Amanita. Dani was squashed into the corner of the cage, carrying her handbag, a small beauty case, Hernando’s carry-on with a few essential books and the shopping bags Capheus and Amanita had been carrying. Hernando himself had tried to take a few more items, but Lito had only allowed him to carry his suitcase to better hold on to him. 

And they were all blabbering non-stop. Lito and Capheus were cycling through English, Spanish and what Hernando thought might be Kiswahili, while Amanita kept interrupting to demand they translate. It was cacophonous. And Lito seemed not to notice that he and Dani were not saying much. 

Hernando saw the elevator groan to a stop, and Dani managed to pull back the door to release them, spilling them out onto a corridor. 

“Along here, family!” Lito shouted, flinging Dani’s suitcase around in excitement and missing Capheus by inches. “I cannot wait for you to meet the others!”

“Others?” Dani squeaked.

“We have been waiting so long to meet you in person. This is a dream come true,” Capheus said. 

“Who is we?” Hernando asked carefully.

Lito squeezed him into his side even tighter. “The other people in my head,” he said and brushed a small kiss onto his cheek. 

“Your head?” Dani squeaked. “What – what exactly do you mean?”

Hernando stopped allowing himself to be herded towards an ornate door. “Voices? Are you ok? Lito, have you seen a doctor? Do you have a tumour?”

He anxiously took Lito’s face in his hand, staring into his eyes. Lito looked back at him, the same fond, loving and ultimately smug look on his face that he had sported when he had appeared, face bloody and bruised and with Dani behind him, at his door after their painful break-up.

“No tumour, Nando. Just the people I share my brain with. You will love them!”

“I will?” Hernando asked.

“You will! They make me better, and that makes you love me more, so of course you will love them! They love you, anyway,” he went on blithely, reached the door handle and swung the door open.

Amanita gave them a quick grin and vanished into the flat. Capheus followed her, dragging the suitcases and motioning at Dani, and Lito pulled them in after him, into –   
Hernando thought he might have had a little black-out. There was a huge throng of people. He was being hugged and patted on the back. A small woman kissed him. A man shook his hand. Another hugged him hard. Another woman fluttered around him, while two more rubbed his back and stroked his hair. Dani was being given the same treatment next to him. The next thing he was able to comprehend was sitting on a chair, facing two Indian men.

“You are voices too?” he asked plaintively.

The two men looked at each other, then back at him. “I am sorry. I do not speak Spanish?” the elder asked.

“How do you know Lito?” Hernando switched to English.

“I don’t,” the younger man bit off.

“Lito is the Spanish one in tiny underwear?” the older man asked. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Mexican,” Hernando mumbled. “Tiny underwear?”

“We arrived from Mumbai this morning, to find them all in various states of undress. Your Mexican was at least – covered,” the older man said. “I am Sanyam Dandekar. My daughter is Kala. That one over there. She is married to Rajan here,” he indicated the younger man. “And you are?”

“Erm. Hernando Fuentes. Lito is my partner,” Hernando introduced himself. “Kala – your daughter, she stroked my head like she knew me, but I don’t,”

Rajan looked constipated. “The naked German kissed me,” he said. “Believe me; I would have taken a caress on the head any day,”

“Eh?” Hernando asked.

“He is dressed now,” Sanyam assured him. “From what we have managed to understand, those eight people here are telepathically connected across continents. Which automatically makes their significant others beloved to the whole group. They all call me Baba if they aren’t aware,”

“They are annoying,” Rajan muttered.

“Telepaths?” Hernando picked up on the most salient point.

“Homo sensorium,” Lito boomed above him, engulfing him from behind. “I am so happy you have finally met them! And some of the important people too. Amanita and Baba here and Rajan, and you must meet Felix and Bug!”

“Homo what?” Hernando asked, puzzled. 

“Sensorium. Don’t worry, it makes no sense apart from them being crazy as fuck,” a man said, slipping onto the chair next to Sanyam. “I’m Felix,”

“Hernando, pleased to make your acquaintance,” he managed. 

“So, Lito, you need to introduce me to Dani,” Felix went on.

“No,” Lito said, and gave Felix an affectionate neck squeeze.

“Come on!” Felix whined.

“How do you know Lito?” Hernando asked. “You don’t seem the type we would usually associate with,”

“Oooh,” Felix said, his easy grin falling a little. “Are you disrespecting me because I am a working man?”

“I thought you were a crook?” Rajan asked nastily.

Hernando stared at them.

“I am a lock-smith,” Felix said coldly. 

“Rajan! That was uncalled for!” Lito said.

The next moment, the blond man who had hugged Hernando appeared, fixing Rajan with an unfriendly stare. Hernando swallowed. 

“You alright?” the man asked Felix, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. I need some air,” 

He got up and left for the balcony. The blond man looked straight at Rajan for an uncomfortably long time, then followed him.

Sanyam sighed. “I think I shall go and talk to them,” he said, also getting up.

“Good grief,” Rajan sighed. “Sanyam – “

“Kala considers Felix as a brother. That makes him my son,” Sanyam said. “I will go and talk to him,”

Lito glared again, then sighed and folded himself down into Hernando. “Rajan, please don’t be horrible,”

“I don’t like that crook,” Rajan said resentfully.

“Felix is not a crook,” an Indian woman appeared and placed a cup of tea in front of Hernando. 

“But his friend is a murderer,” Rajan said.

“Weeell,” Lito said. “They were all really horrible?” 

“They?” Hernando and Rajan said simultaneously.

“And I did help,” Kala said. “I made the bomb,”

“And I helped with his cousin,” Lito said.

“You helped kill a man?” Hernando squeaked.

“You built a bomb?” Rajan screamed.

“Not so loud,” Capheus shushed them, leading Dani over. 

“Lito, what –“ Dani asked.

“Guys! Calm down,” the woman with glasses ordered. “We pool our abilities, Hernando. For the safety and well-being of our cluster. And that includes defending ourselves, and Wolfgang needed to defend himself from his family, and Kala and Lito helped. That is all,”

“That is all?” Rajan threw himself back. 

“Yes, is that all?” Hernando asked carefully. “Just – wait. Is that how you knew how to get into our last apartment block? You asked Felix?” 

“Oh, no, that was Wolfgang. Felix is Wolfgang’s brother, but not one of the cluster,” Lito said.

“And – and Joaquin?” Dani asked. “You looked, when you got up after he knocked you over, you looked – scary,” 

“Wolfgang is not scary,” Kala said crossly. 

“But he looks like a real bruiser,” Amanita said. “Especially at the moment, what with the bruises,”

“So he beat up Joaquin?” Dani clarified.

“In my body, yes,” Lito admitted.

“Has he – what about when – I mean if – have any of you – I mean when Lito and I –“ Hernando sputtered.

There was a long moment of silence. Then Amanita sat up. “Wait, Nomi! That time, when you said – “

The silence went on. 

“It was really special, and I don’t really remember anything,” the man who had been introduced as Will burst out.

“What?” Rajan and Hernando screamed.

“You’ve been having orgies?” Dani asked. “And you didn’t invite me?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who commented and kudosed on Ch. 4, and I am so sorry I never got back to you. RL is seriously crimping my ability to write at the moment. Or do anything fun, really...

Sanyam leaned up against the balcony embrasure and watched the two young men have a silent conversation with each other. It culminated in Wolfgang gripping his brother’s neck and then leaning back with a sigh.

“I am sorry for what Rajan said,” Sanyam said, feeling it was an appropriate moment.

The blond addition to his family pulled out a cigarette and lit it, hunching in on himself. The brown-haired addition gave him a resentful look.

“He’s a dick. A rich, pretentious dick,”

Wolfgang did not look up from his cigarette, but he grinned, looking more cheerful.

“He is very rich. And his father is somewhat arrogant. Not a trait Rajan usually exhibits,”

“Why is he so dickish?” Felix asked.

“Overwhelmed, I think. I am, too. After all, I found out about all this only this morning,”

“Try on the phone, on the run from the Mafia, searching the riverside and sewers for the body of your best friend,” Felix said.

Wolfgang put his hand back onto Felix’ shoulder, then cupped his neck and hugged him.

“Yes. I can see that would be more frightening,” Sanyam conceded. 

“Wasn’t my idea,” Wolfgang muttered, and Sanyam saw him shiver.

For a tiny moment, he hesitated, but then took the step forward and patted Wolfgang gently on the head. “It is over now. You are safe, with us,”

Under his hand, Wolfgang shivered, then relaxed, and then nodded.

Felix gave him a disbelieving look.

“Is something wrong?” Sanyam asked him, puzzled.

“You – why, how? Wolfie usually hates older men! You do!” he said to Wolfgang, who had looked up.

“I like him,” Wolfgang said.

“And I like you two,” Sanyam said. “Kala considers you a brother, Felix, and Wolfgang here is – well, I suppose a part of her. So that means you are part of my family. Why is that strange?”

“You are our father?” Felix asked, looking dazed.

Wolfgang sniggered, then giggled.

“Please do not cheapen this by quoting Star Wars at me, Wolfgang,” Sanyam said, feeling his lips twitch.

“No, sorry. I like you, Baba. No. The others, they are telling Hernando and Rajan about the time we all – and Dani –“ he giggled again. “I love Dani,”

Sanyam sat back, sharing a look with Felix. “I think this is one of those areas I don’t need to know too much about,” he said. “Once you finish those nasty tobacco sticks, come inside. I am going to make  
some more food. You can’t keep on drinking that protein shake. It cannot be healthy,”

Wolfgang smiled at him. “Sure,” he said.

Felix just stared at him, and then shook his head. “I am so confused. But I could eat,” he admitted.

“Right. Whatever they are telling Hernando, Wolfgang, are they finished?”

“Yes,” 

“Good. I am going in,”

Sanyam opened the balcony door, and went back into the living room. He surveyed the group around the sofa.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Oh yes! Yes. Everything alright,” Will shouted, jumping up from where he had been sitting next to Hernando.

“Ah. Well, I am going to go and cook something. Capheus, would you tell me your mother’s recipe?” 

“Oh, yes! Yes, of course! I would love to,”

“Cooking?” Hernando asked. “I can help?”

“Oh, Baba, he is a wonderful cook,” Kala said, hair falling over her face in the way it always did when she was embarrassed about something she had done.

Sanyam knew he had a dreadful sense of humour. It kicked in at all the wrong moments. It kicked in now. 

“Hernando, I would love to learn more about Mexican cuisine,” he said. “Come on to the kitchen and tell me all about it,”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohooo! Pressure works! Sense8 will be back! Ok, only a 2hour film to tie up loose ends, but still - yay! Therefore, I am inspired to add a little something to this fic. Slightly reworked, with more ending, and maybe chapter 1/?


End file.
